Gifts Of The Heart
by JDHORROR
Summary: Changing the story from now on, may eventually cross with Ranma 12. Keiichi learns the power of song. may add in a OC Character to tie the 2 worlds together. Songficmusical.
1. Live Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess, Oh! My Goddess or Ah! Megami-Sama.  
Those are owned by Kosuke Fujishima , It is in great respect that I use the characters of Kosuke Fujishima Great series. Keep up the good work Kosuke Fujishima  
Song is : More then words by Extreme 

-Keichi Morisato drank the last of what he believed would be his final coffee of the day... or at least that's what he had hoped. He was still shaking but he wasn't sure if that was due to the huge intake of caffeine or his shot nerves but... he had to do this, it had taken him 6 months to perfect playing the guitar.

He slowly stood and walked out of his room with his brand new acoustic guitar, it had cost him 3 pays from whirlwind as well as some money that Megumi had loaned him... not to mention 3 lessons a week to top it all off.  
Keichi slowly sighed... every year he had the same trouble... what to get his girlfriend Belldandy for her birthday. Urd had told him to do something romantic so he had decided on this.

Belldandy was reading one off the books keichi had got for her out of the library, it was a romance novel and was making her blush considerably, the hero had just taken the girl for a romantic picnic in the country side and now the were talking by the seaside.. She rolled over and had just started to say the simple lights off program when she heard a cough and a very timid voice say ' Belldandy, could you open your window for a moment"

Belldandy could never refuse a request from the one she was hopelessly in love with and nearly tripped running to get the window open, she didn't even put on her robe and her skin bristled as the winter chill swept through her. Outside her window was a very frightened looking keichi holding a guitar. "Whatever do you want keichi, please come inside or you'll catch a cold"

Keichi was freezing when he asked Belldandy to open the window, and wasn't about to back down now when she asked him to come inside... he puffed himself up and started to speak "Belldandy, I... I love you, and I couldn't wait to give you your present so..." he picked up the guitar and sat on a tree stump and started to play a small tune "I choose this song for you"

Saying "I love you"  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew how easy  
It would be to show me how you feel

More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real?  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me yeah  
'Cause I'd already know

What would you do if I my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying "I love you"

More than words

Now I've tried to talk to you  
And make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands  
And touch me  
Hold me close, don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show?  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me yeah  
'Cause I'd already know

More than words  
More than words 

He sighed and slowly put the guitar down before a tearful Belldandy had flown out the window and tackled him to the ground in a hug that would rival tamiyas...

It had taken Belldandy a lot of self control not to go and hug keichi the moment he started singing, and after he had finished she had rocketed to hug him, she was more happy then she was before, "who cares about a birthday" she thought to herself, " I have my keichi" before slowly moving up to kiss him on the cheek

"Oooohhhh" keichi thought this is exactly what I wanted to happen as Belldandy kissed him on the cheek... but before even his thoughts could move any further he heard a loud "YUCK " and felt the all to timely hit of Skulds debugging mallet.. All went black

"Skuld" Belldandy half yelled, half sighed "Why did you do that!", "Because sister, he had that look in his eye" Skuld retorted. "oh Skuld, you know Keichi would always ask to make sure I was all right if he wanted to do anything like that" she sighed" and anyway, wasn't it me who was doing something to him" she said perking up "Shouldn't I be bonked too". Skuld looked down and replied "no sister", then murmured "I am sorry Keichi". "I should think so Skuld, and after that song he sang for me" her tears welling up again. "It was rather good" replied Urd, who came from the bushes with an ever watchful banpei "I even had banpei record the song for you" Urd added, after she had purposely stood on Keichi.

"Oooohhhh thank you Urd" replied Belldandy as she started to lift keichi using her telekinetic program "your welcome Belldandy" Smiles Urd "I have known about that plan for a while" She adds chortling, "come on kid, lets go" Urd says as she drags Skuld back into the house Back in the warmth of her bed, Belldandy looks at her clock and is surprised to see that she has been 24 (earth years) for a little over 20 minutes now, "keichi did do things right didn't he" she thinks, as she rolls over and cuddles into him "I wonder if he realizes I am giving myself a present from him as well" she chuckles as she slowly falls asleep on his chest. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Funkadelic love funk Funky

After last nights rather eventful turn of events (An: Lol) Keiichi had returned to his old, timid self. Skuld had run into Belldandy's room when she heard a scream, to find K1 in the corner under a blanket. He was desperately trying to cover himself up with the comforter after he had found himself clad only in his boxers.

"I'm sorry Keiichi, I thought you slept in your boxers" Said a rather sheepish Belldandy, "I usually do" replied Keiichi, a bit more proud that he had a pair of jeans on.

"Well" huffed Skuld as she turned on her heel to leave, her thoughts traveled back to last night "I wonder when I will get a song sung for me" She pondered, Before Being broken out of her reverie by mad laughing.

Urd had been up all night making a special love potion, She called it the "Better Then A Barry White Soundtrack" potion. Unfortunately Skuld and she had made a promise to each other, and a silent one to Belldandy. She wouldn't try to force things along, If Skuld kept out of their way. "Never mind" She said to herself before deciding to throw the pills into a spare container. "Looks like its time for my morningcap" yawned Urd floating herself and a couple of bottles of Sake with her.

K1 was watching Bell tidy and rearrange her room, "She is so beautiful" He thought to himself. 'and your lucky to have her" His internal monologue added.

"Keiichi" Belldandy said with a touch of excitement in her voice, "What side of the Wardrobe to you want your clothes on". "Hmmm what" was Keiichi's meek reply before realizing that half of the stuff that was in the room was now his. "What!" yelled K1, Jumping off the floor and knocking all of the clothes (His) Belldandy had in her arms onto the floor. "You're moving in with me" Was Belldandy's reply "And Don't worry; I made you some long Pajama bottoms. Urd's magazine said that guys are their sexiest when they just wear these" (An: I'm not kidding, look it up). "Bu... wha... huh... Skuld!" babbled Keiichi too stunned for words. "Skuld won't bother us dear" laughed Belldandy, "Tonight it will be you and me, no distractions"

If I could I would show you the smile on K1s face, but i do know that his internal monologue was going "YEEEEHAAAA" while Keiichi just howled at the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day.

"So" Said Peorth "I know today's special, but did she have to be here" Jerking a thumb toward Mara. "D'ya want a Hellfire blast to the face" Retorted Mara, Pulling back her hand and muttering an incantation. "Stop it, Mara is one of my friends too Peorth" Said Belldandy

"But why is she here, Can't she be a friend far away, like Mars?" Replied Skuld. "What" Yelled Mara as Urd started to laugh.

K1 watched from afar, he was working on the new bike for Chihiro, after she read about the new MTT Y2k she had decided to make one herself, which meant dumping it on Keiichi and going to the beach for the week. "Don't make me sad" Yelled Chihiro as she left, Leaving Keichi to try fit a custom racing bike shell around a Jet turbine helicopter engine. (Don't ask where she got it)

Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Peorth and Mara were all seated around a floating table, Simple party food and drinks lay on top as they floated in the air. Their Angels and Mara's Daemon Were also out, talking in that simple song that they possessed. "You are welcome to join us" Belldandy had said as she was setting up, but Keiichi declined, Saying that this was a girls time, a divine time. "I get my time later" He added silently

K1 started to work again when a "Whatcha doin" from behind made him jump and smash his head on the frame. "Owwww" he yelled with tears in his eyes to find Sigel, Skuld's second and more humanoid robot companion. "Sorry master Keiichi" Sigel half yelled/Half pleaded, "Let me get you some Painkillers" and with that she ran off.

Sigel, as she was mechanical, never needed painkillers, so she had no idea where they were kept. "Hmm lets go right to the source" as she skipped into Urd's room.

"Ahh those look like pain killers she thought, let's go"

K1 cradled his head in his arms before looking up and taking the pills Sigel was offering him, He swallowed, and...

The girls were chatting away; oblivious to what was going on when extremely loud "Love Funk" Music came blaring on. "You have got to be kidding me" was all Urd could say as Keiichi slid, Shirtless, onto one knee in front of Belldandy and started to sing.

I've been really tryin, baby

Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long

And if you feel, like I feel baby

Come on, oh come on,

(At this Point Urd and Peorth had covered Skuld's eyes, And World of Elegance and Gorgeous Rose had covered Noble Starlets eyes)

Let's get it on

Let's get it on

Let's get it on

Let's get it on (Whoohoo)

(Belldandy stood, transfixed as her love made a complete fool of himself)

We're all sensitive people

With so much love to give, understand me sugar

Since we got to be

Lets say, I love you THWACK

"Phew" was all Urd could say, while handing back Skuld's debugging mallet, which she had used to sedate Keichii. Peorth and Mara were looking stunned, "So" started Mara, "Want to go to a bar?", "To get away from these freaks? Yeah let's go".

Belldandy levitated her boyfriend through the halls of the temple, giggling as she remembered what he had just been doing. "Oh Keiichi, you do keep things lively around here".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Been a while since I wrote, It's difficult when you have story ideas for 8 different Manga and Anime but can't seem to get them out. Well the best thing is properly practice right?.

In later Chapters.

Keiichi learns he is a hopeless romantic.

Chihiro's new bike is tested

Keima gives Keiichi an ultimatum

And who can say Goddess Racing Team.

Potato potato potato, chip chip chip


End file.
